WWW Bliss
by ShayaSar
Summary: Attempt at a crack!fic with JackxIanto


"Hey, what are you doing?" Jack had decided to pay Ianto a visit in the tourist office as it was an abnormally boring day. No aliens, no rift activity, no cat fights between Gwen and Owen.

"I'm reading," Ianto answered not even looking up.

"Something interesting?"

Jack flipped absently through the brochures of Cardiff. The really exciting stuff is never mentioned in those brochures, he thought. But it was probably for the better concerning the tourist industry. Guided tours through the sewers including some Weevil hunting wouldn't attract that many people.

"Hm."

"Seems to be a catching read." Jack gave up his position in front of the desk and circled around to stand behind Ianto, who was staring at the computer screen. He put his hands on Ianto's shoulders and bent down a bit so he could read what was on the screen.

_ … slammed the__ younger man against the wall of the small alley they were hiding in._

"_Jack, I don't believe this is the time or the place for this." But the low moan escaping his throat told otherwise._

"_Do you really want me to stop?" Jack buried his face in Ianto's neck and sucked at the sensitive skin. His hands were roaming over the other man's body, finally  
descending to rest on Ianto's groin… _

"Whoa!! What is this?" Jack bolted upright and pointed at the screen. He didn't really know what to make of this, but couldn't exactly hide his arousal at the same time. "Did you write this?"

Ianto turned around and looked at Jack for the fist time since his boss had entered the tourist office. His face was slightly flushed. "No."

"Then who wrote it?"

"Jack, did you ever google the word 'Torchwood'?"

"Actually, I have, yes. But there were only a few posts in some forums by people who think they know what is going on."

"Well, I think you haven't looked hard enough. There are thousands of people out there who know about us. And by "know" I mean everything. They know our names, the location of the Hub, missions, aliens, the rift… us."

Jack was speechless for a moment. "But how is that possible? Has one of the team slipped information?"

"No, I don't think so. It's like the people have access to our CCTV, our mission files, everything. And it seems they think it's pretty cool what we're doing here. I guess they consider themselves as fans." Ianto turned back to the screen and clicked a few times to pull up another web page. "Look, they have even made fan pages. They have pictures, bios the whole stuff. And that's not all. They write stories. They call it fan fiction."

"Fan fiction?" Jack pulled a chair closer so he could look at the screen with Ianto cause he didn't think he could take all this in while still standing. "But Torchwood is supposed to be a secret organisation. We have to retcon them. How far has this spread?"

"I'm afraid retcon is out of the questions. There are too many of them and the internet is full of stories about us. Fortunately most people think, it's only fiction so I suppose we're safe. Besides, there isn't really something we can do. If we try to delete the pages and retcon all the people it would only arise suspicion and more people will look into it."

"I still don't understand how this could happen. Tosh has to do a thorough security check. If those people really do have access to our CCTV and mission reports it can get ugly. Better to stop it now before it goes out of our hands any more."

"Hm…" Ianto had started to read again.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes… Jack, you should really read some of this." Ianto scrolled the screen down a bit. "It appears there are certain groups in our, uhm.. fandom – for lack of a better word. They seem to ship – that's what they call it – certain pairings. For example, there is a group who ships Tosh and Owen and writes stories about them being together. But the majority is about us, Jack."

"Us?" Now intrigued, Jack leaned forward to have a better look at the screen.

"They seem to favour us as the major pairing in this organisation. I'm afraid they found some of the CCTV we didn't delete."

"What are they writing?"

"Oh, all different sorts of stories, mostly love stories. But there is some action and horror and fun and, uhm, porn."

"Really?" Jack now almost crept into the screen and took the mouse from Ianto to scroll through the page on his own.

_ Ianto pulled Jack in one of the cells and started immediately to open the buttons on his shirt. Jack didn't hesitate and got busy to open Ianto's pants and shove his hand down his briefs. A gasp from Ianto told him he had found the right spot. They scrambled to get rid of their clothes, letting it all fall in a big heap on the floor. Ianto claimed Jack's mouth with his own and pushed Jack on the stone__ bench, following suite. Jack's arms engulfed the younger man's body and he rolled them both off the bench and into the pile of their clothes. _

"Wow, this is really hot," Jack panted and looked at Ianto. "And there are more of those stories?"

"Quite a few, yes."

In that moment Jack espied a notebook next to the keyboard full with Ianto's neat handwriting. Ianto tried to hide the book when he realized that Jack had seen it, but Jack batted his hand away and grabbed it.

"Cell; on the invisible lift; beach house; involving whipped cream…" he read out aloud and grinned a devilish grin. "Ianto Jones, did you make notes?"

"They were quite… creative. I thought, maybe… uhm…" Ianto stuttered and his face turned bright red.

"I send the others home early," Jack said and stood up. "Let's see if we can live up to our fan fiction characters." He bent down to give Ianto a quick kiss and whispered in his ear: "I love it when you blush." Then he turned, went to the not so secret door and disappeared.

Ianto turned back to his computer sporting a big grin on his face. He closed the various open pages and his HTML Authoring program he had used to generate the pages. He quickly deleted the files from the internal server and saved them on his personal account. Better not for Tosh to find them, even though she was in on his scam.

Sometimes you just have to love the internet, all it took was to exchange the names in a few stories he had found in the internet and a boring day would get very exciting now. Still grinning, Ianto shut down his computer, put the "Closed" sign on the outer door and made his way down to the Hub.


End file.
